


Delilah Wayne

by TheCuriousCat



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCuriousCat/pseuds/TheCuriousCat
Summary: Marinette and Bruce get drugged at a party and end up married with out any idea of how it happened. Now they have to juggle the eight Wayne kids and two secret identity's while trying to get divorced with out anyone knowing they where married in the first place.Simple right?
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Bruce Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Bruce Wayne/Selina Kyle/Talia al Ghul, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Selina Kyle, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Talia al Ghul
Comments: 561
Kudos: 683





	1. Making clothes isn't the only creative thing Marinette is good at.

Something was wrong, well more than one thing really. More like a serious of things that didn't add up for Marrinette. She would like to say that it started with Lila joining her class then subsequently turning all of her friends ageist her, including Adrien who knew about Lila's lies but just stood back and did nothing but that would be wrong because she soon realised that they didn't care for her anyway, they just stayed around her for favors because she was bad at saying no. 'Maybe it was the fact that her parents believed Lila over her' she thought as she sat on her roof terrace but she quickly dismissed it. She had come to realise that they didn't know her, they got up so early and also went to bed as soon as they closed up the bakery, she only saw them when she was leaving for school or coming back with the rare occasion that they had a day off and they played video games. 

Marrinette sighed, no matter how hard she thought or how hard she ran through things in her head she couldn't pinpoint what had happened, all she knew was that one day during an easy akuma she had started off liking her team that had consisted of Chat Noir, Viperion, Queen Bee, Ryuko, Rena Rouge and Carapace then looking at them after sent her into a panic and she didn't know why. Nor did she know why Viperion was determined to keep away from her with a look of disgust on his face. Not to mention that the next patrol with the whole teem was super tense, with them all avoiding her, not that she mined with how scared of them she suddenly was. Her sudden fear of them was almost as startling as her sudden fear of Adrian, Luka, Kagami, Alya, Nino and Chloe or the fact that she had just figured out that Nathalie Sancoeur was Mayura this morning when she spotted her at the hospital which meant that Gabriel Agrese had to be Hawkmoth. She had been debating all day on how to bring it up with her teem when she realised that she didn't want to. They scared her and she didn't know why, but she knew who to ask. As night fell she, Kaalki and Fluff (who had simply told her that they needed to come) made their way to Luka's floating home and waited for lights to go out before entering Luka's room 

"Sass?" she whispered and after a second they slowly slivered into sight   
"yesss guardian" they asked in just as quiet a voice  
"is their a way for me to recall the second chances?" she asked and they flinched   
"do you really want to"  
"I don't want to if it'll hurt you, it's fine. I just want to know why I'm so scared around them now, I don't remember them doing anything so I thought that maybe something had happened in a second chance?" they watched her for a moment then they sighed  
"all you need to do is put on my miraculous and transform, since you are the guardian you will be able to see all that has transpired since you became the guardian, but I think you should do it away from here. You can't wake him up" their last request seemed urgent so she nodded then slowly slipped Luka's bracelet off his wrist and then snuck outside again   
"is this far enough" she whispered a few feet from the boat and Fluff nodded   
"Sass, Slither Forth" and not a second later she was on her knees, hand covering her mouth as she sobbed uncontrollably.

The memories swarming her. She felt herself die by the hands of villains and by the hands of heroes, watched as people who counted on her had the life slip from their eyes and watched her teammates fall over and over again. But what was worse was that they knew who she was, they knew and they tortured her to death after every patrol and every battle knowing that she would never remember how Luka and Chat (who she now new was Adrian) had raped her in her own bedroom as well as other places. She had trusted them and they had killed her for it because Lila had called her a bully. The sky had started turning lighter when Fluff had nudged her shoulder lightly to get her attention. 

"We have to leave him here for now" they whispered and if Marrinette didn't already trust them completely she might have protested, instead she nodded and dropped the transformation. Sass shot out of the bracelet and hugged her with tears in their eyes   
"am I coming back with you?" they whispered with hope and Fluff floated their way over to them   
"not yet, you need to tell the others that the guardian now knows what is happening and that they need to get regular updates to the plan from Tikki in her classes because once she takes you guys back we won't be able to stay in Paris" to which they all nod, knowing that they would always be hunted here. 

She leaves just as quietly as she came, Saas glares at Luka as she places the miraculous back on his wrist. Once she's in her room she brakes down again as the rest of the kwami's swarm her in comfort. The plan starts forming a few days later, it starts off small. Her parents barely pay attention to her so she is usually left for hours on end with nothing to do so Xuppu suggests that maybe she try learning something new, Fluff drifts by and mentions that English is a very well known language and that one can never go wrong with learning how to manipulate computer programs which settles the matter and Marrinette gets to work. It takes a few weeks before she has mastered both skills refuses to speak anything but English with the kwami so that she could get rid of her ascent faster and the next stage of the plan forms.

One day after Lila tries to trip Marrinette up on the stairs Stompp decides that she should take self defence lessons, she tries to debunk this because of her time moonlighting as a superhero but is outvoted by the Kwami's so she starts sneaking out once a week for them.

Later Mullo suggests that since everyone knows her style she should try something else as a way to gain income for when they leave, she stumbles upon kagami talking to Adrien about her blind mother winning a fencing tournament and suddenly she's writing a novel about a blind teen trying to survive a zombie apocalypse. When Fluff adds casually that no one can know that its her, Barkk convinces her to create new identity, Marrinette chooses to become Delilah Crawford from New York. Orikko reminds her to open up a new bank account under her new name so that her parents don't grow suspicious at the money coming in. When it gets to time to send her first manuscript off Kaalki adds that they could create a p.o box in New York and use her to cart things over as an extra layer just in case someone goes looking for her. It becomes a best seller when a publisher picks it up and she starts the next in the series.

Her books sell for a lot and she finds Daizzi and Ziggy arguing over manner houses in a place called Gotham after a hard day at school, they pick the one with the most privacy so that no one can spot the Kwami. A week and a portal courtesy of Kaalki later she is signing the deed to the place and then starts slowly portaling over things so that people won't notice.

The last of her things was dropped off a week ago, and today the final part of their plan comes into play. All of the Kwami except from Kaalki and Roarr had been dropped off at their new manner the night before to get the place ready for Plagg, Nooroo, Longg, Sass, Trixx, Wayzz, Pollen and Duusuu. Then she gets to work, 

"Kaalki, Roarr, you ready?" they nod with a smile   
"well then, Roarr, stripes on. Kaalki merge" Marrinette let the transformation take over. She quickly concentrates on Adrien's bedroom before saying   
"Voyage" and stepping through. If she had more time she maybe would have let her self be nostalgic but she's on a very short dead line so she splits and uses the time that Kaalki is eating to hack Adrien's computer and find out were his dad his dad's assistant are. Once she has found him she loops all of the footage in the house, then slowly slips Plagg's ring off of Adrien's finger then reemerges with Kaalki as she leaves the room. When she gets to the door of the room Halkmoth is in she says  
"camouflage" and then doesn't enter until her first beep so that she doesn't alert him then slowly enters. She goes after Duusuu first as she's not currently attached to the chest of a super villain and quickly stuffs the Brooch into her bag then makes her way over to Haukmoth and silently approaches him. Once she's right in fount of his face she waits again, her hand hovering right over the Brooch on his chest. He jumps as the second beep goes off right in front of his face and she uses the momentum to rip it off his jacket then runs, She hears his scream of rage as she slams the door open and shut again. As soon as she hears the click she shouts   
"Voyage" before jumping through the portal and immediately dropping the transformation. The portal closes just as quickly and they almost collapses in relieve. Kaalki and Roarr zoom towards the food that has been laid out for them while the two new and very traumatised Kwami that Marrinette just freed cuddle her and cry, Plagg immediately joins them and cries while he apologises for what Adrien has done to her as the rest of the kwami join them. After a minuet she dis-tangles herself and gathered Kaalki again 

"three down, four to go" they all smile at her and then she's off, she goes to Luka first as she can't have him trying to second chance this then goes after Alya, next is Nino and then it Chloe. She leaves Kagami until last as she's never been to her home before and so she has no way of knowing how to get into her home. She portals home with Pollen, Sass, Trixx and Wayzz first, just in case she gets caught then, at the request of Fluff, takes Mullo with her. She merges before saying 

"multiple" and scouring the mansion. It takes five splits in closets but she eventually finds Kagami's room and it seems like her luck is on fire because she watches Kagami take off Longg's Choker before entering what she can only assume to be a bathroom, she splits from Mullo and creeps over to the choker. When she is in reach she snatches it up and then portals back home and just like that, its finally over. Marrinette are gone and it is Delilah Crawford who smiles at the kwami's after catching her breath. A smile as big as the sun lighting up all of their faces. They are all finally free. Now all they have to do is keep it that way.

The first week of freedom is spent trying to busy themselves with anything they can to keep their minds off their thought. The whole mansion is cleaned to perfection, furniture is bought and portaled into the house and then rearranged to make the whole place feel like a home.

The second week into their new lives Fluff reminds Delilah that she should probably make sure that Marrinette can't be linked to her so, with her new super secret Layer under her home she builds and super-computer. 

She spends the third week wiping Marinette Dupain-Cheng from the face of the earth.

Its during the fourth week that everyone crowds around as Duusuu's brooch is finally fixed.

At the three month mark that Tikki brings up that she was transmitted by everything that had happened in Paris and that its very likely that if she ever needed to transform into Ladybug again that there was a chance that she could freeze up and fall into a panic attack. They also brought up the fact that Delilah had been subconsciously been hiding her miraculous earrings from her view and because of that her and Tikki's connection was basically non-existent at this point but that this talk didn't that it was her fault, just that they had grown and changed. All of the kwami made sure to tell her that they would still be here and that this didn't mean that she couldn't be miraculous holder anymore, just that she was more connected to different ones than before. After she had calmed down she had been made to close her eyes while the kwami moved their miraculous into a line then she was to pick the ones that felt most right. She surprised everyone when she ended up with The Kwami of Transmission's brooch and The Kwami of Emotion's brooch. The rest of them had requested that she place them back into the box so that they could rest until she picked their next holders. She had done so with tears in her eyes.

Month four is when Nooroo, Duusuu and Delilah finally bond. Delilah still had nightmares about akumas, senti-monsters and what her 'team' had done to her, Nooroo was recovering from being severely abused by Hawkmoth and Duusuu was still slowly regaining their memories but after they had all broken down and cried themselves to sleep while cuddling it was like a switch had been flipped and they were never seen apart.

At the six month mark Delilah and her new kwami's were able to fight just as well, if not better than before.

At the mark of her fifth year away from Paris she finally steps outside of her fenced off land. She probably would have never left her manner actually if it was not for her publisher dragging her out for pre-release drinks for her new book. This one was extra important she said because she had ended the last one making everyone think the main character was dead.

Waking up with no memory of the previous night in the bed of an equally shocked and horrified stranger while both of their hands held matching wedding bands was not at all how she thought her first night out of her home would go.... Motherfucker.


	2. The morning after

_**'The campus was filled with the rotting bodies of her fellow classmates, some moving some not. Marie shivered then raised her baseball bat, she needed to make her way across the country to see if her family was OK and she wasn't going to get there by being a wimp. Going to a university across state was the worst decision of her life'** _

Delilah hated suspecting him of drugging her the moment she picked up his confused panicking, it was like _they_ still had a hold on her even after all of these years.

"Hey, I don't blame you OK? The last thing I remember is you splitting you drink with me because I spilt mine and the bar was full, you even drank from it first so I wouldn't think that it was drugged. This.... This isn't your fault OK" He snapped his eyes to her as she sat up, making sure she took enough of the blankets to cover herself but also not expose him. He seemed to appreciate it as he sat up as well.  
"... You wouldn't happen to know where we are would you?" she asked after a moment  
"My room" he answers, she can feel the suspicion rolling off of him in waves. Great, he thinks that this somehow her fault.  
"And where exactly is that?" she instantly feels bad for snapping, his suspicion dies fast.  
"... You don't know where you are?" He asks slightly breathless  
"I wouldn't have asked you if I did" he blinks at her like she some unknown rarity  
"You don't know who I am do you?"  
".... Should I?" he blinks then laughs, falling back into the bed. The movement pulls the blanket down a little and she snaps her eyes away, ignoring the part of her that peeks up impressed by the size. He nudges her with his foot.  
"Not going to observe your prize _wife._ " His tone is playful and she takes to looking at his ceiling, it's a nice ceiling. He laughs more then she feels a tug on the blanket, she peeks and then sighs when she sees that he's covered again. He sends her a wink and she huffs.  
"Well _husband_ , do I get your oh so important name as it's now also mine?" his emotions still  
"Bruce Wayne" she moves her section of the blankets to one hand then sticks out her right to him  
"Delilah Crawford... Well I guess Delilah Wayne now. Nice to meet you" he watches her for a moment then takes her hand with a look of wonder  
"You really have no idea who I am do you?"  
"I don't get out much... OK to be complacently honest, last night was my first time out in five years so..." he freezes  
"What?!?"  
"I work from home and I have one friend, they're the one that dragged me out..." the tips of her ears turn a little red as her left hand goes to rub the back of her neck. She squeaks at the sudden cold air on her chest then she scrambles to cover herself again. Bruce stares at her for a moment then he laughs again, once she's covered she laughs too.  
"So, let's both tell each other what we remember from last night and we'll see if we can pinpoint where this turned from party to marriage night" he says when they both calm down. She nods  
"Well, my night started when..."

The plan was for him to sneak her out so that his kids didn't find out that he'd had a 'Vegas Wedding' by finding her doing the walk of shame. She agreed, that would not be the greatest first impression. The plan went out the window when they found all eight of them standing in front of the front doors (sitting in the red heads case). They didn't look impressed, the youngest was even tapping his foot on the marble floor with his arms crossed. Ever the strategist Delilah quickly adjusted the plan in her head then sent the eight of them a smile.

"Hello! It's so nice to meet you! I'm Delilah" she makes her way to the bottom of the stairs with Bruce not far behind, they watch her weary then the boy with the white streak in his hair stepped forward  
"Name's Jason, would you like to here my favourite quote?" She smiles a little brighter at the warmish welcome  
"I'd love to" suddenly he takes a menacing step forward  
" **You never know someone until you see how they react with a gun in their face** " he hisses in her face, Bruce stiffens and most likely goes to tell him off but she speaks before he can.  
"Your a fan of the 'Suicide Walker' series?" Jason freezes and the seven younger Wayne's behind him go from menacing to panicked, the tallest even makes a frantic cutting neck gesture but she can tell by the spike of anger from Jason that it's too late.  
"A fan" he whisperers  
"A fucking fan!"  
"Jason!" Bruce says sternly but is ignored, Jason has all of his focus on her  
"I'm not a fan! Not after the fucking shit that bitch pulled in her last book! How dare you even suggest that after how she killed Marie!!!! She didn't deserve to die like that! After everything she went through!" He shouting in her face now and she can't help but smile at how invested he is, he notices and grabs the front of her skin tight dark purple dress  
"Why the fuck are you smiling?" he hisses  
"JASON! THAT IS..." she cuts Bruce off even though it makes her feel bad  
"What if she's not?" she asks calmly, it makes everyone freeze. Jason blinks at her.  
"I mean" she puts her hand into her bag and pulls out a folded piece of paper  
"Do you really think that Marie isn't going to be prepared after all the betrayal she's faced" she hold up the paper, offering it to Jason. He doesn't move for a moment then lets her go and snatches the paper from her, almost ripping it as he yanks it open. Several emotions flash over his face until it settles on weary hope.  
"What is this?" he whisperers, she smiles at him  
"The cover for my next book, I do the cover art myself. Do you like it?" he looks at her like she hung the stars themselves  
"Delilah Crawford?" she looks to Bruce who sighs and gives her a little nod, she turns back to Jason and sticks out her hand  
"Delilah Wayne as of last night, nice to meet you" his eye's flicker to her hand then he ignores it and yanks her into a hug babbling about how much her books helped him when he was 'missing', she hugged him back until he started pulling away.

Introductions go smoothly after that and soon she's met everyone, there's Alfred her new step-father and all of her step-children. Dick (23, he's older than her which will cause a scandal if anyone finds out), Jason (22, also older than her), Barbra (20), Tim (19), Stephanie (19), Duke (18), Cassandra (16), and Damian (11). They seem nice after Jason's reaction and Bruce's reassurance, they even invite her to breakfast but she declines due to her worry for Nooroo and Duusuu. She invites them all to dinner tomorrow though when Dick, Jason and Stephanie start pouting. They agree and wave to her as she makes her way down the driveway, it had been a pleasant surprise to find out the she actually lived next door! What are the odds?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Damian watched as his father ran off to his office to review the footage from the night before, trying to see who had drugged him and Delilah. He made sure to tell them not to get involved before the door is shut, tt like that was going to happen. Barbara hadn't even waited for the door to click shut before she started wheeling herself towards the Bat cave, he followed knowing that the rest of them would be as well. Once everyone gets there they all sit down while Barbara starts rapidly typing with earphones in. Half an hour later Barbara bursts into uncontrollable sobs and rips her earphones out then shoves herself away from the computer, almost knocking into the table they where sitting at in her hast to get away from it. Its both shocking and terrifying because no one has seen her cry since the joker raped and parallelised her. What ever she has found must be fucking devastating. It takes an hour to get her to calm down enough to not burst into tears at the poor woman's name which only worries them more. Barbara takes a shuddering breath before she starts explaining what she found, she does not turn the computer back on.

"She's a good hacker, she's good but I'm better and I have never hated that more than now. I've bumped up her online security so that no one stumbles upon that video" she chokes a little at the mention of the video and everyone narrows their eyes but she pushes on before anyone can interrupt her   
"Her new name, the only one we will use" she makes sure to look at everyone in the eyes "is Delilah Crawford as we already know, she's 21. She will turn 22 on October 8th. The mansion is under her name and she lives there alone, she has since she has gotten it and has never left." Barbara takes another deep breath   
"do you remember the situation in Paris" she knows that they do, Bruce and Diana had stopped talking to the justice league over it, they had wanted to investigate but the league had denied them saying that it was fake even when Diana had informed them that her own mother had been a ladybug.   
"I'm going to need you guys not to interrupt me because if I stop I don't think I will be able to finish and I'm not going to show you the video, its for if she dies or _They_ find her and I won't be the one to brake her trust more than I already have. She was Ladybug, the power of the ladybug was given to her when she was 12 years old by the old guardian.

Her original partner was Chat Noir who had the power of the black cat. She explains that the power of the ladybug was the power of pure creation which is why she was able to reverse damage as well as undo injuries and bring people to life if they had died during an attack, she also explains that the power of the black cat was pure destruction, that after a certain word anything that he touches turns to ash, be that buildings or people.

She has revealed as Adrien Agreste was the one who used to hold the power of the black cat. They were both sent on the mission by the old guardian to retrieve the power of the butterfly. The power of the butterfly gives one the power to select champions, these champions, when chosen gain the power to become superhuman though they still have to listen to the holder of the butterfly power. She has reviled that Gabriel Agreste was the one who used to hold the power of the butterfly. She and Agreste Jn battled his champions who never remembered their time as champions by themselves as they tried to find out who he was but Agreste Jn started flirting with her and not taking the battles seriously making them longer and harder for her. Then everything starts going down hill for her when a girl called Lila Rossi transfers to her school, when Delilah catches her out for lying she makes it her mission to ruin all of her friendships. She is successful and all of Delilah's friends suddenly hate her, Agreste Jn is the only one in her class who knows but he refuses to help. Rossi also purposefully lets Agreste Sn make her into a champion multiple times.

After that things get harder and she adds another member to her team Alya Césaire who was the one who used to have the power of the fox. The power of the fox allows the wielder to create illusions so powerful that the only way to tell if they're real or not is to touch them, the way she explains it is that your mind believes that they are real even if you watch her create them but when you try and touch them and your hand goes through them your mind realises that they are fake and ignores them, making them disappear for you but they stay for others unless they see your hand go through it.

Nino Lahiffe is the next to join the team. He used to have the power of the Turtle. The power of the Turtle is protection, nothing can pass through his shields.

Chloé Bourgeois is next, she used to have the power of the bee which is total parallelisation of any target.

During Hero's day, after a wave of champions emerge Nathalie Sancoeur who used to have the power of the peacock joins Agreste Sn and helps him escape. The power of the Peacock allows the user to create sentient beings out of inanimate objects who have to obey the wielder.

After that the old guardian makes Delilah the new guardian, leaving a 13 year old to take care of the most powerful jewels in existence.

Kagami Tsurugi joins after that, she used to hold the power of the dragon. the dragons power lets her control whichever element so chooses.

Luka Couffaine is the last to join her team, he used to have the power of the snake, this power lets the user rewind a short amount of time." she pauses to catch her breath and everyone is left frozen at the information dump that they had just been given. The most important thing to Damian however was how much venom she used when saying the names of both the villains and their Step-Mother's supposed team   
"so your telling me that some old dude in France had the power to take over the minds of people and this Guardian decides to send little kids after him" Jason snarls and Barbra nods looking sick   
"Mom name this fucker?" Stephanie hisses and Barbra shakes her head silently.   
"There is more, isn't there" Dick says gently   
"Yes, and it gets worse, so so much worse. You see, as the guardian, Delilah gets certain benefits." Barbra closes her eyes here and another tear slips out   
"the guardian can give the powers out but they can also take them back by taking back the gems back from the chosen. Her class escalated into physical violence ageist her, this didn't include the heroes civilian personality's however, they just stuck to verbally bulling her. The heroes outside of her class soon joined in as well but she didn't do anything as they still hadn't raised a hand to a civilian and they did their jobs as heroes. She should of." another deep breath and everyone tensed. Barbra Gordon was a fucking badass who had seen some really fucked up shit and powered through, and she was having trouble talking about a fucking video made by a 21 year old, 'granted' Damian thought she was between the ages of 12 to 16 at the time this happened but it really scared him that it was getting this reaction out of her

"One day however, she noticed something strange. At the start of one of the battles she was fine with her team but at the end of it they terrified her and she was confused as they hadn't done anything differently, this continued for a few months as she continued to get more and more scared. 

Then one night she had a hunch, the power of the snake could turn back time, maybe something had happened to her and Couffaine used his power to turn it back. She explains that was the same day she had finally figured out who the two villains were but hadn't been able to bring herself to contact her team dew to fear. So, when night falls she makes her way to his house and when he and his family are all asleep she sneaks in and takes his gem. She activates it a little ways away from his house just encase its bad because she doesn't want to risk waking him then she activates it. And she remembers every time a rewind happens, every time she is killed by the butterfly's champion or the peacock's monsters as well as others on her team were killed the same way.... 

She also remembers Couffaine finding out her identity and telling the others, she remembers every time her 'team mates' tortured her to death and every time the males broke into her bedroom or dragged her into an abandoned allie or building and raped her." Everyone stops breathing. This was her team, the people who were supposed to protect her. The people who she had trusted with her life and they had taken all of that and then laughed as they broke her over and over again. Damian felt ill, Tim actually threw up. This was fucking awful no wonder the poor woman had locked herself away for five years.  
"She took them back though?" Duke says in a shaky voice and Damian can't tell if he's crying or on the edge of a city levelling rage.   
"As soon as this happened she took them back and killed the lot right?" she doesn't answer and Cassandra leans forward, her eyes dead   
"Right?" she snarls and then flips the table when she says no.   
"What the fuck do you mean NO!" Jason snarls after her.   
"I mean NO! because unlike literally every person in this room including me. She is actually intelligent and she realised that she would need to take them all at the same time and then have an escape plan so that they didn't find her again after!" Barbra screams back, silencing them all   
"so she gave the fucking power back to that Couffaine piece of shit and got to fucking work. She learnt English and got rid of her ascent, she learned to hack computers. She learnt different types of self defence so that she did't need to rely on her powers, she started writing a book instead of making clothes as an extra step to hide herself and to make money then she bought her mansion. After all that, just before the morning of her last day of school she stole the powers back. All of them!" she was breathing deeply at the end of her rant   
"did she kill them after she took the powers back?" Damian asks slowly, he's past feeling ill now and is ready to join his siblings in murderous rage and by the look on Dick's face he is too. Bruce always said that they should get along.   
"no" she sighs  
"and is there a reason that the manner has no internet" Dick hisses at her while tapping at his phone but it is Tim who answers "because if we find and kill them then we're breaking her trust, am I right?" it causes them all to freeze then Damion starts violently cursing in Mandarin, Jason and Duke put their fists through a wall, Dick actually throws his phone at the T.V so hard that both shatter, Stephanie kicks her chair so hard it flies into a wall and Cassandra crushes her mug in her hands, slicing her fingers and palms on the broken bits of ceramic. Barbra just nods   
"I've put an alert on their names, if any of them even think of stepping foot in Gotham and every bat alarm will go off" Tim just nods and then gets up and leaves the room, they hear a door slam then several smashing noises before he walks back in calmly. Bits of plaster flake off his hair as he calmly sits back down. 'It's fine' Damian thinks after a while, she's married to father now so she's safe. Truly safe. And if she ever trusted them enough to tell them who the previous power holders were then, well, it wouldn't be breaking her trust to hunt them down anymore would it. Damian met the eyes of his siblings and smiled, all teeth. They sent the same smile back, in agreement for the first time since Bruce Wayne had gathered them together.


	3. The mysterious Jack White

_**'She stumbles down the hall, one hand feeling her way along the wall and the other clutching the katana she had found. She thought the undead would be the worst of her problems not a group of crazy people who gauged her eyes out because they 'wanted to know if they could make s'mores from them'. She hears footsteps off to her right and clutches her sword tighter, If she was going to die in this stupid building then she was going to take as many of these assholes with her as she could. The person jumped at her and she thrust her sword up.'** _

Delilah doesn't panic until she's crossed the doorway into her home because she can't remember, fuck, SHE CAN'T REMEMBER. OH god oh god, this isn't happening again. PLEASE!   
"Delilah!" She just wants it to be over, why can't they just LEAVE HER ALONE!!!!  
"DELILAH!" Her eyes snap up to see Nooroo and Duusuu, both looked just as panicked as her  
"Where were you! You didn't come home and now your hurt and upset!" Duusuu cries as they snuggle her cheek  
"Did someone hurt you?" Nooroo said angrily, glaring at the front door. It's funny how their worry helps her calm down.  
"N..no, sorry. I was having a panic attack, no one hurt me... I don't think anyone did anyway... I may have been drugged last night? We're not one hundred percent sure but I woke up married so... Yay?" The kwami don't look impressed at all  
"What?" Nooroo hisses, she puts her hands up in a calming gesture  
"It wasn't him! He was just as confused as I was! Please calm down" Nooroo looks her over then sighs.  
"Fine but he hurts you..." She cuts them off but pulling them into a hug.  
"I know, now come on. If you guys are worried Kathy is probably loosing her mind" Duusuu snorts and Nooroo sighs again.

Delilah was right, Kathy was in fact losing her mind though not for the reason she thought. At least that's what the 72 voice mails on her house phone said, she only listened to the first and last one before she called her publisher back. She picked up on the first ring.

"Delilah?!? Where the hell have you been??? Tell me EVERYTHING!" The woman gushed making her sigh  
"Listen Kathy, your the one who organised the party right?"  
"Yes but that's not the point! You went home with THE Bruce Wayne!" She ignored the last bit.  
"Can you send me the guest list as well as a list of who you had registered as staff? Also the last time you saw me or Mr Wayne." The line is silent for a moment  
"Why?" Kathy asks wearily  
"Don't freak out OK. I don't want to talk about it over the phone, I promise I'll tell you next time I see you but I need those lists and times as soon as possible please."  
"Yeah, sure. I'll email them to you right now... If something bad happened you would tell me right?"  
"Of course" 'No'  
"OK good, I'm glad your home safe. I have to go to a meeting in like... ten minutes ago. Got to go, love you!" Delilah laughs  
"love you too, go be a big deal publisher"  
"Will do!" the line clicks off and a moment later she gets an email. She grabs an apple as she makes her way to her super secret lair then gets to work running extreme background checks on all of the names after quadrupling her food delivery order so she actually has the food to do a big family dinner.

Soon she's falling down a rabbit hole of spinning information, hundreds of online foot prints scrolling through the many computer screens. Though a few started to stand out to her.

_**Hurik Yeva** , Female, Nationality: Armenian, Age: 36, Birth date: April 6, 1984 (6:51 PM), Height: 158 cm / 5 ft 2 in, Weight: 64 kg / 142 lbs, Handedness: Right, Blood type: B+, Has six cats, **Works for a company owned by a Jack White.**_

_**Narek Davit** , Male, Nationality: Armenian, Age: 27, Birth date: August 16, 1992 (3:03 PM), Height: 192 cm / 6 ft 4 in, Weight: 86 kg / 190 lbs, Handedness: Left, Blood type: A+, Has a DUI, **Works for a company owned by a Jack White.**_

_**Perchuhi Davit** , Female, Nationality: Russian, Age: 38, Birth date: April 10, 1982 (12:23 PM), Height:158 cm / 5 ft 2 in, Weight: 52 kg / 116 lbs, Handedness: Right, Blood type: B+, prostitute, **Works for a company owned by a Jack White.**_

_**Anahid Voski** , Female, Nationality: American, Age: 46, Birth date: January 3, 1974 (10:17 AM), Height: 160 cm / 5 ft 3 in, Weight: 61 kg / 134 lbs, Handedness: Right, Blood type: O-, has a dog call Poppy, **Works for a company owned by a Jack White.**_

_**Lusine Arevig** , Female, Nationality: Armenian, Age: 29, Birth date: December 15, 1990 (9:50 PM), Height: 174 cm / 5 ft 9 in, Weight: 50 kg / 110 lbs, Handedness: Right, Blood type: O+, likes night jogging, **Works for a company owned by a Jack White.**_

_**Hayk Ari** , Male, Nationality: Armenian, Age: 23, Birth date: June 4, 1997 (2:30 PM), Height: 157 cm / 5 ft 2 in, Weight: 58 kg / 127 lbs, Handedness: Right, Blood type: A+, has a degree in Bio Chemistry, **Works for a company owned by a Jack White.**_

_**Vardan Taron** , Male, Nationality: American, Age: 23, Birth date: March 21, 1997 (8:57 AM), Height: 170 cm / 5 ft 7 in, Weight: 68 kg / 151 lbs, Handedness: Right, Blood type: A+, owns a large gun collection, **Works for a company owned by a Jack White.**_

_**Ohannes Avetis** , Male, Nationality: Armenian, Age: 47, Birth date: June 11, 1973 (5:10 AM), Height: 177 cm / 5 ft 10 in, Weight: 79 kg / 175 lbs, Handedness: Left, Blood type: A-, high school drop out, **Works for a company owned by a Jack White.**_

Well, now she's curious, who is Jack white? That question leads her down an even bigger rabbit hole with walls that are lined with kittens, marzipan and explosives. She spends the rest of the day digging through his companies (Jack of all trades, really?) servers, getting up only to eat after her kwami took to acting like cats by lying on her keyboard. Before she ends up forced to go to bed she has uncovered several plans to take over Gotham and has learned WAY more then she ever wanted to about the man's sex life... She's not kidding, the guy rambles about potential plans while he gets off. It's so gross but the Ladybug in her wouldn't let her turn it off after she found out that most of the plans he does go through with are made this way. Whoever this 'Batman' is better fucking appreciate what she's sacrificed for this information, she'll never look at an electric mixer the same again.

She has nightmares that night which is nothing new truthfully but it the nature of them that has her out of bed at three in the morning tossing her electrical mixer and her window cleaner over her front gate. At this point she feels like letting Gotham burn would have been the better option, maybe she should just give Batman a copy of the videos and be done with it? No, it would be cruel to subject someone else to this, let the man continue to enjoy things like drills and bouncy castles. She knows that there is no way she's going to get back to sleep so goes back to her lair and gathers the names of everyone who works for ' _Jack White_ ' until her kwami come get her.


	4. Chapter 4

_**'She kept her footfalls light as she snuck forward, she had heard the slight whistle of the monsters in front of her as soon as she had stepped onto the street. She wished that she could turn around but this was the only way she knew of, Fuck, why the hell did it have to be a nest of Screamers? Anything was better than Screamers! Her foot kicks a can and she freeze, please be asleep, please! The whistling stops, Fuck. Slowly the tiny child zombies turn towards her then they let out an ear piercing scream, it was silent for a moment then the sound of enraged zombies started roaring around her.'** _

For dinner she decides to go all out and make a roast, knowing that Damian is vegan just makes it more exiting. She has to start early because the watermelon needs to cook for 8 hours and the pork takes 6 hours but it's enough to distract her from the fact that she's LETTING PEOPLE INTO HER HOUSE!!!! Deep breath in, Deep breath out. Focus on chopping the vegetables. Nooroo and Duusuu help by flying over seasonings and small bits of vegetables and all to soon its time for them to arrive, Nooroo pushes her to transform 'just in case'. She ends up in a short blue traditionally styled Chinese dress with gold detailing and gold heels, her hair had also been pulled up into a bun at the base of her neck. The Peacock miraculous replaced the top button. Nooroo gave her a small smile and a thumbs up before they went to hide, She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hi! Come in! There is a coat rack to your right, once everyone's done I'll lead the way to the dinning room" she smiled as she stepped to the side and let them walk past, Bruce stood in the doorway starring at her in shook as the kids moved around him until the older man next to him smacked him over the head.  
"Well? Are you going to introduce me?" Barbara sat in her wheelchair and sighed fondly at the man, Bruce cleared his throat.  
"Yes, sorry. This is Commissioner Jim Gordon, Barbara's father. Jim this is..." he sent her a questioning look and she gave him an encouraging nod.  
"This is my wife, Delilah Wayne 'nee Crawford" Jim blinked in shock but then smiled and shook her hand.  
"It's lovely to meet you, if it's not to rude would you tell me how long you two have been married?" she chuckled  
"A day" she closed the door behind them and lead them all into the dinning room, she was glad that she had set it up on the table instead of leaving it in the kitchen when she saw the looks on their faces. Damian looked resigned though she she walked over.  
"Don't worry, I have a vegan option for you." His eyes lightened a little and she smiled. She turned and clasped her hands.  
"So, shall we sit?"

She fluttered around them as they all sat and dished everyone's plates up before serving herself, Alfred had tried to take over but she refused. He was a GUEST, weather he liked it or not. She took great pride in the look of surprised joy on Damian's face as he took a bite. Conversation flowed freely after a slightly awkward start and she learnt a lot about them all, in turn she told them snippets about herself. Her parents where bakers and she used to make clothes before moving to novels. It was over desert that Jim's curiosity got the better of him.

"So your married? How'd that happen?" Bruce sighed playfully but everyone else looked curios as well. Their eyes met and she shrugged, the ball was in his court.  
"Someone slipped something in my drink after I crashed _Ms Wayne's_ party, I bumped into her making her drop her drink so I offered her mine. She was weary so I downed half of it to show her that _I_ hadn't drugged it and she drank the rest then everything is a blur and we wake up married" everyone freezes... had he not told them how they got married? Jim is the first to snap out of it, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a notepad and pen.  
"Can you describe her?" Bruce nods and gives a detailed description, she blinks  
"You mean **Perchuhi Davit?** That makes sense since she works for the Jokers front company" everyone's eyes snap to her.  
"How do you know that?" Bruce asks her. She snorts.  
"Your not the only one trying to get to the bottom of this _Husband_. My publisher is the one who through the party, I had her send me a list of all the workers and guests as well as the last time she saw us, which was just before midnight by the way. Once I had the lists I did background checks, a bunch came you as workers for 'Jack White'. I got curious and did a check on him... Oh, that reminds me. Do ether of you know how to get in contact with Batman? I have a _bunch_ of information for him." Bruce is giving her this weird warm look.  
"I know how to get a hold of him, if you give me what you have I'll pass it along" Jim says making her smile  
"That would be great, thank you Jim. I'll give it to you before you leave." That seems to be the end of the conversation and everyone eats the rest of the meal in comfortable silence. She smiles at them as they leave, she goes to shut the door but Bruce stops her.  
"Would you like to come over for dinner tomorrow?" She smiles brighter.  
"I would love too." he smiles too then after a moment leans in and gives her cheek a kiss before he steps back and lets the door swing shut.... This might not be so bad...


	5. OK Boomer

_**'Every step she took lit up the road ahead of her in a kaleidoscope of colours. It was strange to see things again even if she knew she wasn't truly 'seeing' anything. Echo location, one side of her mind supplied. A mutation due to exposure, the other added. It had been jarring to hear over an abandon radio that survives mutated in small ways due to an airborne part of the virus, It made her wonder what others had gotten in the mutation lottery'** _

She takes it back, this is awful. The worst thing to every happen, she would literally pick any fate but this one.

"THINK OF THE SCANDAL IF THIS GETS OUT?!?!? HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO MARKET YOU AS A HOT BACHELORETTE IF YOUR **MARRIED!!!!** DID YOU EVER THING ABOUT HOW THIS WOULD AFFECT ME DELILAH???" Kathy stalks back and forth in front of her as she rants, Delilah kind of wishes Bruce said no when she asked if she could tell her publisher/only friend about their marriage. While Kathy's back is turned she gets out her phone.

 **DW.** I regret everything.  
**BW.** What's wrong? Do you need me to come and save you?  
**DW.** Not yet, may call you over if she starts throwing things. Kathy does not like that I'm married...  
**BW.** Throwing things!! Why is she so mad? Was it the drugging thing?  
**DW.** I've not even got to that bit yet. As soon as the words 'I'm married' she started yelling about scandals and reputations. It would seem that I've gotten married to ruin her life.  
**BW.** If it makes you feel better I think our kids are plotting something.

She feels her heart melt a little when he call them our kids but squished it down, she sneaks a peek at Kathy. Still ranting, still pacing.

 **DW.** ... Well that's not terrifying. Do we have any clue about what they could be plotting?  
**BW.** None, which is why I'm worried. Your safe of course, they **like** you.  
**DW.** I'm sure they like you too Bruce, you're their **dad**.  
**BW.** And you're their **mom** , who might I add, doesn't enforce their bedtime.

She feels the warmth spreading and can't help but smile, she's so involved in their conversation that she doesn't even notice when Kathy stops shouting and starts reading over her shoulder.

 **DW.** Oh, I bet they love you for that.  
**BW.** Duke called me a **boomer**. I have no idea what that is but I still feel insulted somehow.

She snorts and covers her mouth.

 **DW.** Were his exact words 'OK boomer'?  
**BW.** ... I don't like the fact that you know that.  
**DW.** Oh My God! This is great! One of my kids used a meme! Tell him that I approve.  
**BW.** ... ... He says that you are an **OG?** And also that you are **lit?** ... I don't know what's happening... I asked but Damian just said that it was my problem then everyone high fived him????  
**DW.** Exact words ???  
**BW.** I feel like you're all ganging up on me  
**DW.** Pleaseeee D:  
**BW.** Sigh, 'That's a you problem'  
**DW.** Hug Him! Hug Them All! My Baby Meme Lords And Ladies! I'M SO PROUD!!!

"I take it back, this guy is perfect for you. I approve" Kathy said right next to her ear making her jump and pin her to the wall, as soon as she realises what she's done she lets her go and stumbles back.  
"Sorry" she tries to say but Kathy waves her off.  
"Don't apologise, I should know better by now. Any way, I approve. He makes you smile which is my only standard when it comes to you since you **never** smile. I'm sorry I shouted at you" Delilah blinks in shock and Kathy gently pats her shoulder then makes her way out of the house.  
"YOU GET ONE WEEK OFF THEN I WANT YOU WRITING THE NEXT BOOK!" Kathy shouts as she gets into her car and drives away leaving Delilah frozen in her front room until she gets another text from Bruce, she shakes off the feelings of friendship and the panic it causes and locks her front door. It's different now, she's different now. She looks at the text then bursts out laughing... everything is different now, it was time to move on. And the start of that was getting ready for dinner at her husbands house.


	6. Luka 'Misses' his little Ladybug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit not good, it involves Luka raping a girl who looks like Mari while Kagami is in the other room. It's not explicit but it's heavily implied at the end.
> 
> That said, this is just a short interlude, all you need to know is that the old team is looking for Mari and Luka's next tour is going to be a city to city tour of America.

She looked just like **her** , so much so that if Luka just **stopped listening** he could pretend that she was his darling melody.... But he couldn't, it was all **wrong!** The pitch was too high and scratchy, the tempo off beat. Being in the same room as this woman was driving him insane, sure, she was terrified but even when his melody was screaming her last breath she still sounded like an angel. Her heart let a particularity high screech and he stopped strumming on his guitar to glare at her, she flinched as much as she could whilst being chained to the table. He had been drunk off the adrenaline of preforming live when he had spotted her, so many songs around her that he couldn't hear the screeching. It had been easy getting her backstage, just to see if he was truly seeing things. By the time she made it to him he had been a few beers down and very willing to bring her home but waking up to her was torture, she was **so loud.** Once he had knocked her out and chained her down he had called the rest of the team, they would enjoy playing with her he was sure. 

"She sounds wrong?" He turns away from the disappointment and looks at Kagami.  
"She's a loud screeching mess" he hisses, Kagami tutted  
"That is what you get for settling Luka. I assume that this means that you have no new leads on Mari-hime." It wasn't a question but he answered anyway.  
"Nothing, and I've travelled around most of the world by now. You?" She shakes her head and he sighs.  
"Let's hope the others have something, she has to have left her house at least once in the last five years." she hums as she walks to one of his guest rooms.  
"Maybe you will have more luck on your next tour, where are you going?"  
"It's a city to city tour of America." he grumbled, she nods  
"The others will be here in a few days, don't forget to feed your new pet" he turns his glare to the cowering girl as Kagami closed the bedroom door. He snarls as she lets out another high screech.  
"That's it! You wanna act like your scared then I'll give you a reason to be scared" he yanks his top of and climbs on top of the squirming girl.


	7. A surprise or two

_**'** **Marie seems to have acquired a stalker somewhere along the line though she's not sure when. They are always sitting on the roof tops around her and only ever fire their sniper to pick off zombies after she starts up the old boombox she found. She wonders if they'll come down and say hi when they run out of roofs.'** _

Nooroo insists that she is transformed when she goes to dinner with Bruce, which she's been told she can dress casually for so she ends up in a shirtsleeve silver top, dark purple high waist skirt, thigh high silver socks and dark purple kitten heels. Nooroo's brooch sits on the right side of her head like a hair clip. Duusuu smiles brightly at her as she leaves but chooses to stay home. She doesn't knock on the door right away, suddenly nervous. Is she overdressed? Is she under dressed? She shakes her head and knocks before she backs out completely, Bruce answers with a smile that melts her worries.

"Ready for dinner my wife?" He says playfully as he kisses the back of her hand, she laughs  
"Of course my husband, shall we dine?" his smile grows when she plays along.  
"We shall." he pulls her inside gently and shuts the door.

It's the start of a blissful two weeks where they hop between houses for dinner, she loves trying Alfred's dishes as much as she loves experimenting with her own. She is also given multiple tours of the Wayne residence by Bruce and their kids, all showing her their favourite spots. She in turn drags them around her home ~~Duusuu and Nooroo stay in her lair until they leave since she leaves it out of the tour.~~ It's great, so great that it takes her a whole week to realise that she's letting them touch her! And that her first instinct isn't to attack when one of them pops up behind her. She cries herself to sleep that night in joy, this of course means that something has to happen. She eating a tuna sandwich on the first day of the third week chatting with her two kwami when suddenly they both freeze, she freezes too thinking that she's in danger before the both break out into blinding smiles and start... nuzzling her belly?

"...Uhh, guys?" Duusuu starts crying which makes her more worried, Nooroo looks at her with tears in the corner of their eyes.  
"Do not worry, they are just very happy. I am as well, you have been given a great gift Delilah. A great gift indeed" suddenly Duusuu sequels and presses closer to her belly  
"THERE'S TWO! NOOROO LOOK!" Nooroo smiles brightly at Duusuu as the realisation of whats happening crashes into her.  
"I can see them, so small yet they feel so much" they say as she drops her sandwich, she doesn't even notice. She's... She's pregnant? Oh god, oh fuck. How is she pregnant?... Scratch that, she knows how. Fuck, what is she going to tell everyone. Suddenly Duusuu and Nooroo are pressing their paws to her cheeks.  
"It's OK Delilah, everything is OK" Duusuu says as they pat her face, she takes a deep breath  
"... what do I say? How do I even tell them?" Nooroo gives her a **look** that makes her pout.

She saved from the rest of her over emotional conversation by a text from Bruce. He's saying that he has to cancel tonight's dinner because he forgot that he was hosting a BBQ for his friends that are coming to visit but wants to know if she would like to go... AS HIS DATE! She looks to the kwami to ask what to do only to find that Duusuu is now also giving her the same **look.** She rolls her eyes at them then confirms before she can panic. His reply distracts her for a few seconds then she's panic calling Kathy.

"Hey Delilah, you calling to tell me that you've started the next book?"  
"No, umm. I... I need a favour" she can hear Kathy's chair creek as she sits straighter  
"What do you need?"  
"I need you to come over... as soon as possible... with as many pregnancy tests as you can carry" the line was dead silent  
"... Kathy? You still there?"  
"I'm going to kill him" she suddenly hisses  
"What! No! He didn't do anything wrong!"  
"So you're the one who decided not to use a condom! Is that what you're saying! For the whole two weeks you've both been fucking!" Delilah lets out a scandalised gasp  
"WHAT! I'll have you know that nothing of the sort has happened since my wedding night Kathy!"  
"Fine but don't you tell me that _playboy Wayne_ doesn't know how to drunkenly put on a condom!"  
"We weren't drunk!" she shouts before she can stop herself.  
"... what?" Kathy's tone is dead and Delilah knows she fucked up  
"..."  
"What the fuck does that mean Delilah?" she hisses and Delilah closes her eyes  
"...We weren't drunk.... It least I don't think we were..."  
"Elaborate." she snarls  
"Someone spiked his drink but before he could drink any of if I bumped into him and spilt my own, he offered me his but I didn't recognise him so I was weary... He drank half of it to prove that he didn't drug it and then I drank the rest" the line is quiet again so she powers on and hopes to take Bruce out of Kathy's firing line.  
"Neither of us remember anything afterwords before we woke up..."  
"Which is why you wanted the lists" Kathy mutters  
"Which is why I wanted the lists, we fingered out who did it and told the police if that helps..."  
"... I'll be over in twenty with the tests just... you may be my client but you're also my friend Delilah. Please, please tell me next time OK?" she swallows and nod before she remembers that Kathy can't see her.  
"OK, I'll see you soon." she hangs up and plops down on her sofa with a huge glass of water, she's going to need to pee a lot today.

...So every test comes back positive which leaves absolutely no doubt that she's pregnant, Kathy sits next to her as she stares at them all.  
"Do you want me to book a doctors appointment for you?" Kathy asks finally, she thinks about it then shakes her head.  
"I want to tell Bruce first" Kathy nods  
"... Do you want to stay up all night eating ice cream and watching shitty rom-coms?" she laughs wetly.  
"Sure, I'll get the ice cream and you first pick of the movies?" Kathy smiles  
"You're on"


	8. The BBQ

_**'Tanks were the new bane of her life. What god looked at zombies and said.** _   
_**"You know what? I think this is too small, lets make it five times bigger and what the hell. Lets make its skin tougher as well" At least they were a good sized target for her stalker'** _

They don't end up spending all night watching movies she finds out when she wakes up curled up on her sofa while Kathy makes pancakes then refuses to leave until she helps her get ready. It's nice, really nice and she feels like the girls in the movies they watched as Kathy makes her try on _everything_ in her closet for the perfect date outfit... is this what having a friend is like? Did she every do this before? She can't remember. That doesn't matter now though because soon it's time to go, Kathy leaves with her.

"I'm proud of you" she says making Delilah blink  
"Why?" she laughs  
"Why? Look at you. You're leaving your house! Going on dates! About to tell the guy you like that you're frankly massive family is growing! This time last year you would have laughed in my face then slammed the door if I mentioned you doing even one of those things. I. Am. Proud. Of. You." Kathy smiles as she blushes  
"Thank you" she says softly  
"You're welcome, now go knock your husbands friends socks off" Kathy says then drives away. 'That woman' Delilah thinks fondly as she walks down to her front gate 'always has to have the last word.'

Jason is the one to great her at the door though he looks a little tense, he smiles in relief when he sees that it's her making all of her red flags go off  
"Hey mom, glad that you're here. Let escort you to the backyard." she smiles and nods vowing to keep an eye on him. The whole place is packed with people which sets her on edge, Jason squeezes her arm gently.  
"You're going to be fine mom, just take a deep breath." she does as he says as three heads snap towards her, one man talking to Bruce, one teen talking to Tim and one boy talking to Damian. She takes another deep breath then pats Jason's hand, he smiles brighter and leads her to Bruce who smiles when he notices her.  
"Delilah! Great to see you. Come meet Clark and Dianna. Guys, this is Delilah. She's both my neighbour and my date." he sounds so proud that she can't help but smile.  
"It's lovely to meet you both" Dianna smiles back at her while Clark stares in shock  
"It's lovely to meet you as well, I look forward to getting to know you better" Clark is now staring at her stomach, she tilts her head in confusion and Bruce tenses slightly next to her  
"You're..." he chocks out but is cut off by an exited Dick  
"HEY! I didn't see you come in! Meet Koriand'r!" the red head he drags over smiles  
"It is an honour to meet you" she smiles back  
"It's great to meet you too, I'm Delilah" suddenly she's being surrounded. 

She meets Connor and Jon, the two that were looking at her when she entered as well as Barry Allen, Wally West, Hal Jordan, Arthur Curry, Jefferson Pierce, Anissa Pierce, Jennifer Pierce, Victor Stone and Zatanna Zatara. It's a lot but she forces herself to keep smiling, these are Bruce's friends and she doesn't want to make a scene... which is of course exactly what she ends up doing. The BBQ is well underway with food being dropped on peoples plates when four new people enter the backyard, two adult men, one adult female and a little girl. She sees Jason tense in the corner of her eye and focuses all of her attention on them, the little girl lets out a delighted cry of   
"JASON!" and runs at him, he drops down with a smile and picks her up mid jump.  
"LIAN! Hows my girl?" Lian starts chatting to him excitedly but she keeps the red head in her vision at all times. She puts her plate down and makes an excuse to Koriand'r so that she can break away, the red head steps up to Jason but she doesn't get to hear them because the others step in her way with smiles.  
"I've not meet you before so you must be Bruce's new fling, I'm Oliver Queen and this is my wife Dinah Queen." Ouch, being called a fling hurts more than she thought it would but she keeps up her forced smile. The red head is leading a tense Jason and Lian back into the house, that place is a maze and she **can't** loose them. Somethings not right, she can feel it.  
"I'm Delilah, it's lovely to meet you both but I was just on my way to the bathroom so if you'll excuse me" she doesn't wait for their reply, just smiles wider and darts past. 

She follows the thread of dread until she can hear an argument, she pushes the door open and sees Jason standing face to face with the red head while Lian cowers slightly behind him. She throws caution to the wind when the red head raises his hand to hit Jason and Jason just tenses, completely ready to take the blow like he's done it before. **No!** She darts between them and grabs the red heads hand, she smiles up at him. By the callouses on his hand she would say that he was an archer, that doesn't matter though. She's taken down bigger.

"Hi! I don't believe we've met. I'm Delilah. Who are you?" the red head blinks in shock then smiles charmingly back at her, it makes her angrier  
"Roy Harper-Queen, its wonderful to meet you. I was just talking to my friend here but after I'm done I wouldn't mind _chatting_ " Jason tenses further behind her  
"Yeah... we'll be out in a minute... you can go back out and enjoy the party" his voice is slightly pleading and she realises that he's scared for her which that makes her **even angrier.** She smiles brightly at him and places the hand not holding onto Roy's hand on his cheek  
"Alright, I just want to say one thing before I leave." she turns back to Roy before Jason can stop her and steps closer to him, Roy raises an amused eyebrow when she motions for him to come closer so that she can whisper in his ear but does it.  
"Roy?" she whispers, him hums in reply and she can see that he's looking smugly at Jason. Good, she wants Jason to be able to see his face.  
"If you ever even think about touching my son again I'll break the rest of them." as he makes a questioning sound she changes her grip on his hand and **breaks** the two fingers he uses to pull back his bowstring. She lets him go and steps back as he drops to the ground with a cry of pain, curling protectively around his hand. 

She smiles up at Jason's shocked face.  
"OK, _now_ we can go. Hi sweetie, I'm Jason's mom. It's nice to meet you, do you want to come outside with us?" she nods as Roy starts swearing, Jason picks her up and tries to put himself between her and Roy but she doesn't let him. She's the parent here. There is a large swirling of emotions coming closer to them but she feels her family in it so she doesn't worry.  
"Can... can I stay here with Papa Jason please? Daddy is scary when he's like this and he hurts me when Papa Jason isn't there." Jason tenses again and cuddles the girl closer.  
"I'll do _**everything**_ in my power to make sure that you do. I promise" That seems to be the breaking point for Roy, he launches himself at her with a cry of fury just as the door is ripped open. Everyone on the other side gets to see her round house kick him in the face. Bruce looks furious. He looks angrily at Roy and Oliver who rushes over to check on him.  
"What the **hell** do you think you're doing!" he snarls at Roy, Oliver glares and opens his mouth but then Bruce steps into the room and something dark and deadly fills the room making Delilah's breath hitch.  
"I wan't asking you _Queen_ , I was asking your son though it looks like he won't be able to answer" he's right, it looks like she may have broken his jaw. Bruce turns to her and the dark energy disappears almost immediately.  
"Delilah, honey. Do you know why he was attacking you?" She doesn't answer, as much as she hates it. It's not her secret to share.  
"Roy was about to hit me and she walked in, she was just defending me." He says casually like he isn't carrying a trembling child, the dark aura explodes out of Bruce as he slowly turns back to the Queen's.  
" **...Get out of my house...** " he says calmly cutting off anything that Oliver was about to say, when they don't move Bruce narrows his eyes. Dinah at lest seems to have a brain and pulls Roy up until he's standing and starts dragging him away, Oliver apparently doesn't though because as he passes Bruce he says.  
"You need to keep your whore on a shorter leash" Bruce meets his eyes and snarls  
"I'd watch what you say about my wife _Queen_ or I'll make sure you **regret it** " Oliver's eyes widen before Dinah grabs his elbow and starts dragging him as well.

It's entirely silent as they all listen to the Queen's drive away, once she can no longer hear the sound of their car she sighs.  
"I'm sorry I ruined your BBQ Bruce" his eyes snap to her and the darkness disappears again.  
"Don't apologise Delilah, you didn't ruin anything. There is still light outside and food being cooked" He steps up to her and places a kiss to her forehead  
"I have you and I have the kids, nothing can ruin that."  
"Not even me being pregnant?" she blurts out making everyone freeze, Bruce's eyes go wide and she realises what she just said. Fuck.


	9. The epic rescue of the rest of the Crawford's

_**'Quin Barret was the name of her sniper, an exchange student from England who regretted his choice in schools as she did. He was twelve and thought that her having no eyes was super cool but still gave her his sunglasses so that she could feel normal. She was going to do everything in her power to keep this boy safe.'** _

Delilah watches the way Bruce's emotions seem to crash into each other and grows worried, does... does he not want more kids? He does have a lot and he's defiantly becoming a grandfather if she has anything to say about it. Is it because she told him in front of his friends and he's trying to reject her in a way that doesn't look bad on him? Or... Oh! He's kissing her...That's not what she expected, at all. He pulls away and she feels the spark of worry, no, OK, she's paying attention now. Promise. She threads her fingers through his hair and pulls him back down for another kiss, it's border lining acceptable in public when Dianna clears her throat. They brake away from each other, the kids are pointedly looking away from them which makes her laugh even with the blush staining her cheeks. Bruce's fingers curl around her's and then both of her hands rest over her belly. Arthur claps his hands together drawing everyone's attention.

"So I'm starving, let's go back outside while we still have sun. I was promised food." Bruce's smile turns annoyed but he does start walking, dragging her behind him since he won't let go of her hand. His friends wait until everyone has a plate until they bury them in questions which are answered by the kids because, and she's quoting them here 'Leave our mom alone, she pregnant and being around people in general makes her stressed'. The lot of them are adorable with the way they instinctively seem to form a protective barrier around her. It's almost as cute as listening to Jason singing Lian to sleep before she leaves, she can tell that they all want her to stay but she feels like it's still too early for sleepovers. No matter how much she wants to. Everyone hugs her before she walks out the door.

Everything is just **so good** right now that she's not expecting her computer to go crazy, she rushes over to see what's going on then freeze. Panic claws at her, trying to tear her apart. In front of her is a missing persons report for Bridgette Cheng, last seen on her way to a Kitty Section consort. This can't be real... Oh god please tell her that Bridgette wasn't mistaken for her, please. She **rips** her way through security systems like they are paper in her hunt and hours later she's scrolling past years worth of missing persons that look like her from all over the world, connecting them to consorts, fencing competitions, fashion shows, world wide reporter gatherings. It's all appropriately horrifying, even more so when she finds out that Kitty Section will be doing a city to city tour in America... but she's not panicking... she's angry, so fucking angry. How dare they! She had just set her roots! And had the nerve to take the only member of her family that she actually liked! No. This wasn't going to stand. If they wanted to hurt her than fine but no one touched her ray of sunshine of a cousin. **NO ONE!**

She wakes the Kwami for the first time in years, the reunion is tearful nut the mood is sombre with the news of _why_ she's woken them. The plan they come up with is at _best_ extremely risky and relying on them not being in the room but she really doesn't have a choice if she wants to get Bridgette out fast, from what she can tell they have had her for around two weeks and who knows what they've done to her in that time. The plan is simple real, she transforms with Plagg and Kaalki, portals into Luka's house, Cataclysm's what ever is holding her then portals out. It's a easy, simple plan that actually works for the most point.

It's the middle of the night in Paris which gives her an advantage, all of the lights are out when she steps through the portal which means that he's out or asleep. It's sicking that she doesn't even have to look that far, the bastard has her chained naked to his living room table. She quick to hurry over and destroy the chains holding her, Bridgette watches her dead eyed until suddenly a spark of life appears.

"...Nette?..." she smiles as well as she can in this situation  
"Hey Gette, long time no see huh..." with her now free limbs Bridgette covers her mouth to keep her sobbing quite, Delilah helps her up and walks her to the portal but Bridgette digs her heels in.  
"Gette listen, we need to leave OK. I'll keep you safe but we need to go, now." she says urgently  
"We... We can't leave him here!" Bridgette whisper yells and she feel the slow churning dread returning.  
"They have someone else?!?" Bridgette nods   
"I don't know who he is but he was looking for you, and... and he connected your disappearance to them... They were going to kill him but the blond girl thought he was _**pretty**_..." Bridgette doesn't finish, she doesn't have to.

Just then her timer as Lady noir runs out. Plagg doesn't even say a word, just places one of their paws on the ring. It eases her a little to know that they would be willing to re-transform without any food but she won't do that to him. She takes off the ring and puts in Bridgette hand.

"They like Camembert, I have some in the fridge. You need to also give Kaalki a sugar cube. I'm going to get him then I'll be right back OK." Bridgette opens her mouth, probably to tell her that she wasn't going to let her do this by herself but Delilah cuts her off by shoving her through the portal. It snaps shut behind her as Kaalki was probably tired from keeping it open for so long. She manged to ignore the fact that she's alone in Luka's house with an unknown amount of her old team until she having to peek into bedrooms, It's awful and infuriating but it's also easy to fall back into Hawkmoth avoidance tactics. Extremely unhealthy but easy none the less. When she finally finds Chloe's room she's shocked to see a very awake and very angry Marc Anciel, his green eyes snap to her then suddenly widen. He opens his mouth and she quickly shushes him and sneaks over, his arms are chained to the headboard and Chloe is curled over his chest which makes this hard. She could spend her time slowly moving Chloe so she doesn't wake up but Marc looks sick at the fact that she's touching him and Delilah has a lot of suppressed rage towards the woman so she ends up slamming the side table lamp into her head and shoving her off of him. The keys are conveniently on the same table so she wastes no time freeing him then she goes to the door to listen out while he gets dressed, he taps her shoulder when he's done. They make their way back down into the living room and she sees him sag when he sees the empty table, she sends off a quick text and a second later a portal appears Bridgette stands angrily on the other side. She's wearing some of Delilah's pyjamas. Delilah is quick to shove Marc through and she's about to follow when a voice stops her, one that makes all three of them flinch.

"...You have three songs Marinette." she looks behind her and sees Luka standing in the front doorway, he watches her for a moment then surveys the room. His eyes linger on the dusty table before he chuckles, his eyes snap back to her then he steps into the room and shuts the door. He keeps their eyes locked as he puts his umbrella in it's stand and toes off his shoes then he takes another step.  
"Alya will be pleased to know that the missing persons report got to you, she's been worried about you melody. **We've** been worried." his eyes roam over her, lingering on her stomach and the wedding band on her finger before meeting hers again. His smile stays easy going but his eyes tell her exactly how angry he is, she keeps quiet. Frozen in her place by her own anger at the sight of him.  
"... Everyone is going to be happy to see you melody, we've missed you. I really glad that you decided to come back on your own. None of us would have liked what would have happened if we had to **hunt** you down, why don't you step away from the portal and help me make breakfast. Once everyone is here we'll discuss what to do about your" his eyes flicker to her stomach again.  
"situation" How Dare He! She feels her rage overtake her and goes to storm over to him, she sees his eyes light up in victory and realises that he was baiting her. Quick as lightning Marc and Bridgette grab her and yank her into the portal, she sees Luka's face drown in rage before it snaps shut. The three of them sit on the floor looking at the spot where the portal was for a moment then Bridgette and Marc are hugging her and crying and yelling and hugging her more.

They stay there most of the night with the Kwami petting them and offering words of assurance. In the morning Delilah sets up her emergency video and leaves them watching it while she makes breakfast and cancel her dinner with Bruce, he adorably worried but she assures him that she's just a gotten a call from her half siblings so she's helping them plan a trip to see her. She's very careful to exclude names and promises to introduce them when they arrive before she goes back down. They are both crying and cuddling two Kwami each. Marc has Trixx and Ziggy, Bridgette has Roarr and Sass. They drag her into another cuddle pile were they share stories of what life has been like for the past five years, they are both super happy that she's found Bruce and that she's pregnant. When they're all done she sets them up on her computer so that they can create new identities. 

Bridgette decides to become Nichole Crawford, the oldest sibling and fashion designer. She had apparently taken the gift of Delilah's MDC website extremely seriously and had been completing commissions in secret to keep the brand alive, she was really good too and Delilah actually couldn't tell the difference between her work and Nichole's. Marc decides to become Anton Crawford, middle sibling and privet investigator. Turns out that being a writer had made him really good at spotting details around him, like figuring out that Luka was Viperion by videos of **her** reactions to both his alter egos.

It was weird suddenly having siblings but all the family she gained was sudden so she didn't think much of it. They need to be prepared for Luka's arrival in Gotham after all.


	10. Chapter 10

_**'Life became easier for her with Quin at her side, he could read maps and scope out locations. She also relised that she was becoming more carful, was less inclined to walk right into a nest of spitters because it was in her way. She grew to care for him like a little brother... which is why it hurt so much when she lost him.'** _

There was only so long she could stay holed up in her home before it became suspect, she misses the days where no one knew who she was... well, she does until she sees the sad face  
of Lain being cuddled by an equally sad Jason. She finds herself at the Wayne family dinner before she can even get changed. Bruce greets them at the door with a bright smile and a light kiss, his fingers brush her stomach making her smile.

"Hello _husband_ " She says falling back into his orbit like she never left it, he pulls her into another kiss while Jason and Lian fake gag behind her.  
"Hello _wife_ , I've missed you."   
"I missed you too"   
"Yes yes, everyone has missed each other! Can we eat now? I'm starving!" Jason cries out dramatically making Lian giggle.  
"Of course, sorry for blocking the door" she says then lets Bruce lead her to the dinning room... That holds a little girl who looks exactly like Dick. She smiles brightly though she is a little confused, Dick never mentioned having a daughter. Then again, she's never mentioned having siblings so maybe she's entering a new level of the family.  
"Hello darling, my names Delilah. What's yours?" everyone at the table loosens, she assumes that they were anchos about her reaction. The little girl beams at her.  
"My names Mar'i! Daddy says that you're my grandma! Is that true?" she says in rapid fire while she jumps excitedly.  
"It is! It's lovely to meet you granddaughter." Mar'i laughs happily and starts...flying... well... that's unexpected. Everyone around her freezes in horror but once the shock wears of she just laughs.  
"Well aren't a little ball of energy! I knew someone who could sip around like you." She says and suddenly her arms are filled with an exited child, Lian also runs to her side with wide eyes.  
"Really?!?!" they both cry out and Delilah nods sagely.  
"Come sit with me and I'll tell you all about them." both little girls run to their chairs and pull her along so that she's in between them, then they look at her with puppy dog eyes.  
"OK, OK. Let me tell you the story of Tikki the fairy" their eyes widen in wonder as she starts spinning tales of the adventures that Tikki had told her about when she was their holder, editing them so that they were child safe of course. Dinner passed filled with epic tales and little reminders to eat, it's no surprise that Dick and Jason have to carry the sleeping girls off to bed by the end.

She feels her cheeks heating up when she meets Bruce's heated look from across the table.  
"What?" she asks making him chuckle.  
"You're a good mother" he says making her go bright red.  
"... all I did was tell a few stories Bruce..." the smile he gives her is soft  
"I'm not talking about dinner, though that was wonderful to witness, I'm talking about everything. Your easy acceptance of my kids, the protection of Jason, the rescue of Lian, the fact that you're first reaction to Mar'i flying was joy. It's everything Delilah, I'm so glad that I found you." of god! She's melting! Who gave him the right to be that smooth? This wasn't fair.  
"I'm glad too Bruce, you deserve a good relationship." a female voice says from the doorway, everyone stiffens again. What is it with today? Delilah turns to the woman with a smile, it's gotten her this far.  
"Hi! I'm Delilah, it's nice to meet you." the [woman](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/356980707968172273/) blinks at her then slowly smiles back.  
"Selina, Bruce's on again off again girlfriend. Currently off if you couldn't tell" Delilah laughs a little making Salina smile a little wider, she stalks over and sits in the seat that Mar'i vacated.  
"You're adorable, I might just have to steal you from Bruce." Delilah laughs louder much to everyone else's apparent shock.  
"What are you doing here Selina?" Bruce growls out  
"If you _**must**_ know, Two-face blow up my apartment building so I'll be staying here until I find a new one. Hope you don't mind" Selina purrs, Bruce opens his mouth but is cut off by Delilah ~~not that she knows that, too busy being worried~~.  
"Oh no! Are you OK?"   
"I'm fine. I wasn't near when the blast went off, thank you for worrying though." Bruce sighs and puts his head in his hands.  
"...Fine, you can stay but there are children in the mansion and a baby on the way. Do not bring your work home." He looks at her pointedly, she blinks then snaps her suddenly wide eyes to Delilah's stomach before she nods  
"I wasn't planning on it anyway darling. Congratulations! Both of you!" he tenses a little when Selina calls him 'darling' but Delilah can tell its more his fear of her reaction that an aversion to the nickname. She can also tell that Selina is testing her, they may not be together but Selina cares about Bruce's happiness. For that reason alone she smiles brightly at Selina.  
"Thank you!" test passed.


	11. Chapter 11

**_'It became a habit to search out nests, every time she entered one with her boom box strapped to her back she didn't expect to leave... but she did. She didn't realize that she was being watched, didn't realize that survivors where whispering about her. Unlit she did.'_ **

The rest of the night goes well, Selina insists on telling as meany embarrassing stories about Bruce as she can while he tries to catch her to make her stop. Dick and Jason come back down and freeze at the sight of Bruce tackling Salina onto the sofa next to her but relax when she bursts out laughing. By the time she has to leave she doesn't want to, she's know them for almost a month now and it feels like she's ready. Not for sex obviously but staying the night, going to sleep in the same place as bruce and waking up there to. Maybe even the same bed if she's feeling brave enough. So she sits and she laughs as time ticks on, the time for her to leave comes then goes and with it the Wayne's smile brighter. Dick, Barbara and Jason are the first to go to bed since Mar'i and Lian like to get up early. Followed by Damian, Duke and Stephanie are next due to supposed tiredness. She doesn't feel it on them but it's not her place to judge. Tim and Cassandra are the last of the kids to leave, well, Tim passes out and Cassandra carries him to bed. Now it's just her, Selina and Bruce curled up in front of the fireplace with the occasional visit from Alfred.

"So... I like Selina" Selina says casually as she leans against Delilah with a wine glass in hand.  
"Not a chance" Bruce says sternly as he points at her with his own wine glass  
"I am highly confused and really craving a glass of wine of my own" Delilah mumbles as she drinks a sip of her tea.  
"No" they both say before they continue to bicker, she sighs and waits for the right moment. Bruce ends up being her victim, he places his wine glass down so that he can pull her into a one armed hug. She swaps it for her tea cup and takes a sip, she even managed to finish it before either of them notice.  
"DELILAH!" Bruce cries out as she clinks the glass down.  
"It was barely a quarter of a glass" Bruce looks at her worriedly while Selina gives her an approving look.  
“I didn’t even notice you take it, well done” she purrs making Bruce scowl.  
“Don’t encourage her Selina! You’re not supposed to drink while you’re pregnant Delilah!” She laughs   
“Oh please, I’m French _husband_. It’s nothing I can’t handle” Bruce looks surprised at her admission. Selina drapes herself over Delilah’s back.  
“You’re French? Oh I am definitely stealing you. We’re going to have so much fun.” Delilah however is reminded that next month one of her rapists will be in the same state as her, she closes her eyes to stop herself from crying.  
“It was a long time ago, excuse me. I’m suddenly tired.” Selina and Bruce let her go with questioning looks.

She does her best to not run until she makes it to the stairs, she ends up in Bruce’s room and can’t make herself leave so she picks up one of his large discarded shirts and crawls into his bed. She’s curled tightly around one of his pillows with tears streaming down her face when the door opens, she hears a sigh of relief before the door shuts again. She snaps her eyes open when she feels fingers running through her hair.

“I’m sorry if we upset you” Bruce whispers in the darkness, she swallows.  
“You didn’t, neither did Selina. I just...” he gently traces a finger down the side of her face.  
“I get it, bad memories. I have my fare share of them. You don’t have to tell me but I will always be here to listen if you ever want to.” She puts her hand on top of his and laces their fingers. She can tell that he means it, which is the deciding factor.  
“... I was tortured and raped by people who I thought were my friends” she whispers, he still hears her though and freezes but the floodgates are open now and she doesn’t seem to be able to stop.  
“I was friends with one of them since we were little and you’d think that would mean something right? But then suddenly this girl joined our class and because I didn’t believe her lies she turned everyone away from me, and easily too! But they weren’t cruel like the rest so I thought that I could trust them! I thought.... I..... I trusted them! I trusted them and they...” She’s sobbing at this point, Bruce silently climbs into the bed and pulls her into a hug. She cries into his chest for what feels like hours. She’s doesn’t know when she falls asleep but she ends up waking slightly to hushed voices.  
“...she ok? Her eyes are red.” Selina whispers  
“No, France has really bad memories for her.... it’s very rare that I consider breaking my rule” Bruce whispers back angrily   
“That bad” Selina gasps, Delilah realizes that they aren’t going to stop until she makes them.  
“Selina, Bruce. Why are you talking?” She mumbles into Bruce’s chest sleepily.  
“It’s my fault, I was worried that I had upset you and I couldn’t sleep so I came by to check on you” Selina says softly. Delilah cracks open an eye then nods.  
“Get in then” Selina blinks while Bruce stills under her.  
“I... what?” Delilah sighs, she’s sleepy, why are they making this difficult.  
“You couldn’t sleep, cuddles help. Cuddles **always** help.” Selina blinks again then she looks to Bruce, Delilah doesn’t know what he does because she’s falling back asleep again but after a moment she feels the bed dip. She blindly reaches out and pulls her into a cuddle, she feels Bruce adjust to accommodate their new cuddle buddy.  
“Sleep” she mumbles before passing back out.

Delilah sleeps wonderfully until she's woken by Damian's scream of rage.  
"FATHER! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO MOM! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED HER!" She feels Bruce and Selina jolt and hears the thumps of running feet.  
"Damian, what are you going on about?" Bruce sighs as he pinches his nose, his words are followed by the shocked and angry gasps of the kids.  
"What am I talking about!?!? Why the hell are you in bed with Selina when you have a pregnant wife!!!!!" It is at that point that Delilah realizes that they can't see her where Bruce and Selina have cuddled around her. She props herself up and gives everyone a sleepy smile.  
"It's OK Damian, I invited her. She couldn't sleep so I offered cuddles, Cuddles always help" Damian gapes at he so she opens her arms, it takes Dick nudging him in the back for him to come over. She hugs him.  
"Thank you for trying to defend me. I really appreciate it." he nods into her neck.  
"Now that everyone's awake, I suggest we eat." Mar'i and Lian cheer then run away, the rest of the kids clear out quickly after that. Delilah flops back to the open amusement of Selina, she looks up at Bruce who is sitting up and running a hand through his hair.  
"... so a little birdy told me that you loved me" his eyes snap to her as he freezes, she smiles gently up at him.  
"I love you too." his eyes light up and he pulls her into his lap.  
"you do?" she smiles  
"I do" she taps her wedding ring against his making the corners of his eyes crinkle, he pulls her in and kisses her. She melts into it and presses up against him with a little moan. He pulls her tighter in response, one of his hands slips up her thigh and.... her phone rings breaking them up. Bruce places his forehead against hers with a small smile.

"Hello, this is Delilah's phone. She is unable to come to the phone at this time, can I take a message?" they both freeze when they hear Selina answer her phone. They had completely forgotten that she was there.  
"...I'm Selina. I'm a friend of Bruce's.... Yes, of course.... I'll make sure she goes personally.... Lovely to meet you as well.... You too, bye" Selina pulls the phone away from her ear and hangs up then looks at them with a sly smile.  
"Aww, is the show over? Pity." Bruce growls a little and she winks at him before turning to her.  
"That was your publisher, she booked your first pregnancy appointment." Selina purrs.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a discord for you guys if you want.  
> https://discord.gg/geMcG2

_**'Maire is confused when she wakes up hanging from the ceiling, her head is foggy. Her mutation seems to work just as well as before though because the room lights up as the rusty door is opened, she's in a cell. Hanging from chains, the only thing in the room.** _

_**"Ah! You're awake. That is good, for a moment I thought that my men had killed you Suicide Walker." A soft voice sings as she walks towards Maire.** _

_**"You and I are going to have SO. MUCH. FUN!" She giggles maddly, well, this isn't good.'** _

The week leading up to Delilah's first Pregnancy appointment is something of a nightmare, First Nichole and Anton find out and insist that they come to meaning she has to introduce them. Tim might be in love with Nichole after finding out she's MDC and Cassandra keeps stealing Anton's little notebook ~~Thank Kwami it's not the one about her~~. Then one of Bruce's friends finds out and suddenly a bunch of them are turning up with their suitcases because:

Clark - Bruce has never been through a pregnancy and I have so I should be here to help. I have to bring my wife and kids though because I can't just leave them for 10 months.  
Dianna - I have helped many of the woman of my city with giving birth, I should be here just in case.  
Barry - I'm so exited! I'm not missing a moment!  
Arthur - I'm just here to watch Bruce struggle.  
Hal - Same! Also Bruce has good booze.

The cherry on top of the cake is meeting Talia, Bruce's _other wife_.  
The Wayne house hold is packed and for some one who's only contact to the outside world was an email and the occasional home visit for five whole years it's a lot. So she runs, well, she tells Bruce that it's to much and he drives her back to her house. Nichole and Anton volunteer to stay behind completely on their own with no alterer motives connected to the hot Scandinavian woman or the hot Hawaiian man. It's like they have forgotten that she can read their emotions like a children's book. Anyway, she's at home alone which is why the fact that there is a [woman](https://www.deviantart.com/sherwood-art/art/Talia-Al-Ghul-481796865) she doesn't know sitting at her kitchen island is so worrying.

"You have impressive security" The woman says as Delilah walks into the room.  
"Not impressive enough is your sitting there, white or red?" She asks as she gets out to wine glasses, she doesn't feel anything malices off of the woman but then again, she doesn't feel much of anything from her.  
"...I feel like red." She pulls a bottle of emergence wine out from under her sink and pops the cork, The woman raises an amused eyebrow when she licks the stray drop of wine off the bottles lip after she's poured.  
"What? I'm French, we don't waste good wine." The woman takes a sip before putting the glass down. She does the same.  
"So, are we going to skip all the bullshit and get strait to the point or not?" She says as she takes another sip, The woman gives her a look that she can't figure out.  
"If that is what you wish, I was hired to bring you back to France by a group of people claiming to be your friends. In return I am given possession of the last miraculous box." She nods understandingly, it's all she can do to keep the panic at bay.  
"Well the only friends I had in France tortured and raped me so I'm to keen to go back you understand." She takes another sip  
"Plus, I just got married about a month ago and my first pregnancy appointment is at the end of the week." the woman's stance shifts.  
"You're pregnant? Should you be drinking wine?" she laughs a little.  
"You sound just like Bruce, it's fine. I'm only having the one glass."  
"Bruce... Bruce Wayne.... That's your husband?" She narrows her eyes a little and the woman chuckles.  
"I had never thought my husband would be one to take sister wives but it would seem that I was wrong." Delilah's eyes widen at the truth in the woman's words.  
"Oh god! I'm so sorry! If it makes it any better we were drugged and don't remember how we got married, and we only had sex that one time." The woman sighs and downs her glass.  
"It does but Bruce has not considered us married in years, we are divorced as one can be in a country that does not allow them. Is the baby his?" She nods, the woman takes and downs her glass as well.  
"Another thing we have in common, I assume you have met Damian."  
"Oh, Damian is a sweetheart. He tried to defend my honor earlier this week." The woman looks quite interested in her story, she smiles and holds out her hand.  
"I'm sure you know my name but I'm going by Delilah" a slow smile grows on the woman's face.  
"Talia, now. Let's hear this story."

The look on Bruce's face when Talia plainly states that she is coming with them to the appointment is priceless, Selena jumps on this and says that she'd be coming to. He looks so lost that she gives him a quick kiss.  
"You know, I'm not sure how I feel about you befriending my ex's." He grumbles as he helps the three of them into the car before getting in himself, Talia waves at Damian as they drive away.  
"Come on Bruce, what's the worst that could happen?" He looks her in the eye.  
"You could gang up on me at any moment." she snorts but leans into his side.   
"Maybe, but I like knowing your wife and girlfriend." he winces a little.  
"I was going to tell you about Talia I promise." she chuckles  
"It's fine Bruce, I only told you I had siblings when they were planning to come down. You'll find no judgement from me" He hums but doesn't answer.


	13. Chapter 13

Knowing that she was having twins and seeing the two different babies in the ultrasound were two very different things. Bruce is still in shock at the knew, standing and staring at the ultrasound machine while tightly griping her hand. Selina is over the moon about the whole thing and has been whispering baby names for the last five minutes. Talia had taken one look and called someone who she was still growling angrily in Arabic at. All in all, pretty mixed reactions.

She makes sure to get multiple copies of the pictures before they leave, Bruce hasn't let go of her hand once which she finds adorable... until she realizes that they are hiding things from her. Everything is an inside joke or a reference she doesn't understand. She would be fine usually, she has secrets of her own after all but even her siblings are in on it. She's seen them sneaking around and laughing to the same things as everyone else. She feels left out and forgotten, like an outsider. It hurts, so so much. She thought she was healing, she thought she had found a family who actually loved her. It was fine, she had only known them for a few months. She could survive this.

She slowly starts building back up the walls they had knocked down with a bright smile and dead eyes. A joke about bats and lanterns she doesn't understand, completely fine. A vague reference a race across the country, not a problem. No one pays her enough attention to notice the cracks forming in her mask anyway so what does it matter.

She walked out the front door this morning and kept her phone in her pocket the whole walk to her place, she doesn't even get a text so she wakes the kwami up for a chat. They are so happy to see her and give her little tiny hugs that break her. It takes an hour to calm down so that she can ask for there opinion. They are angry, more so that she expected really. Trixx, Ziggy, Roarr and Sass especially with how her 'siblings' have been acting. It makes her feel better really, she can't be overreacting if they are mad too right? So she does what she does best, she plans.

Creating a life story for Mu Yong (a pregnant 22 year old widow moving to Beijing after inheriting her English husbands fortune) is surprisingly easy. She buys a penthouse apartment on top of one of their high towers and Kaalki is extremely helpful in shifting her stuff over.

It's her last day in Gotham and she realizes that she's never actually seen it so she decides that is what she's going to do. Nooroo and Duusuu want her to be transformed 'Just in case' so she uses Duusuu to transform and leaves Nooroo to guard the miraculous box in her new apartment. She loves the [outfit](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/357543657924164775) and [shoes](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/357543657924164739/) her suit turns into. It's super cute.

Gotham is... Gotham is strange, where Paris was bright and full of color Gotham seems to enjoy the many shades of grey. She wonders through the streets aimlessly for hours, stopping to explore random stores and to eat. She likes it, she's determined to explore Beijing when she gets there. She won't spend another five years locked away, she wouldn't do that to her little ones. It's on her way back home that she encounters a problem. She's just leaving a candle store when Penguin and his goons turn up and point their guns at her.

"Well look who it is boys, little Ms Wayne. I wonder how much the old man will pay to get 'er back, hmm?" She sighs in her head before deciding 'Fuck it'. She's not going to be here tomorrow, might as well give them a show before she leaves.


	14. Chapter 14

Penguin and his goons don't expect her to put up a fight, they don't expect her to start winning the fight even though it's eight against one. They expect sweet little Delilah Wayne, they get pissed Mariette Dupain-Cheng instead. It's been literal years since she's been Marinette but it still feels like yesterday when she gets into her fighting stance. She doesn't hold back which means when a worried Batman lands on the scene with his equally worried birds the goons have more broken bones than not. She's pulled away by Red Hood before she can crush Penguins hand under her boot.

"Ma'am! Are you okay?!" He asks as the little Robin stands in front of her with a katana pointed in Penguins face.

She answers him only because he sounds so genuinely worried. "I'm fine sir, I've dealt with much worse. Trust me." He does not look happy with that but before he can speak again Batman storms over.

"What the hell do you think your doing?!" 

Her eyes narrow in her fury. "Excuse me?" She hisses dangerously. He doesn't seem to notice.

"Do you know how dangerous what you just did was?! You're pregnant!" Penguin and his goons choke a little at look at her in shock, looks like they didn't know that before they were sent to grab her.

"So? I'm just supposed to let these fuckers kidnap me? I'm supposed to sit in some random closed down warehouse fearing for the life of myself and my twins?! Fuck off." She snarls, the only reason she hasn't swung at this prick is because Red Hood was still holding on to her. 

"What would your husband say if he knew that you put the life of your children on the line because you didn't want to wait! They could have died!" Did he just..... Did this fucking prick seriously just judge her on parenting when he let his kids run around looking like that?!

She rips her are right out of Red Hoods hold and yanks this fucker right to her hight. "Now you listen to me and you listen well you fucker. You aren't the only hero who likes to swing through their city and kick the fuck out of criminals, just because I'm respectful enough not to do it in your territory doesn't mean that I'm suddenly an invalid. If you every call me a bad mother again I'll fucking bury you." She snarls in his face before letting him go so she could punch him in the face. 

He's so shocked that the hit knocks him down, she spins on her heel and walks away. 

Bruce meets her at his door with a scowl which sparks more anger in her soul. "What the fuck were you thinking?" He snarls angrily as he steps out and shuts his front door behind him. Really, he's going to fight her on his fucking doorstep. Fine. Fuck him.

"I was thinking that I didn't want to be fucking kidnapped, why the fuck do you care?" His anger grows feeding into her own. Who the fuck gave him the right to be mad after he ignored her for days.

"Why do I.... You are carrying my children! Of course I fucking care if you put them in danger!" He roars as he takes a menacing step towards her, suddenly she not talking to him. Suddenly she's seeing Luka's enraged face as she was dragged back through her portal.

The image makes her burn with hatred. "They were never in any real danger asshole, I know what the fuck I'm doing. Now move so that I can read Mar'i and Lian the bedtime story I promised."

"Selina already did it." He growls and she feels the last string snap. 

She... that was her thing, that was the one thing she had left and he gave it to his ex because he was mad at her. 'His ex who lives with him' a dark voice whispers. 'His ex who he clearly still loves with how ready he was to have her back in his life.' another adds. It hurts, fuck, it hurts so much. She knows that she was leaving tomorrow but to be faced with the face that he was already replacing her. This is the first time he's spoken to her in a WEEK! Of course he's already moved on.

"Fine." She says shortly before turning on her heel and walking away.

"Where are you going?!" He shouts after her.

"I'm going fucking home!" She yells back before storming away. Fuck going to Beijing tomorrow, the only reason she was staying the night was that bed time story. Delilah opens the portal as soon as she steps through the front door and Mu Yong closes it behind her before she collapses to the floor in tears.


End file.
